


five wishes of lavender

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Lavender hat in ihrem Leben fünf Wünsche.
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley





	five wishes of lavender

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** das Drabble-Turnier
> 
> **Vorgaben:**  
>  _Wordcount:_ 5 Drabbles (statt 3)  
>  _Thema:_ Wünsche  
>  _Verbotene Worte:_ aber, wenn, Mann, Frau  
>  _Genre:_ Freundschaft (statt Humor)  
>  _Zusätzlich:_ Keine 1. Ps. Sg.; in einem Drabble muss ein Kind eine Nebenrolle spielen
> 
> **CN: Krieg, Tod**   
> 

**first wish: acceptance**

Als Lavender zehn Jahre alt ist, wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen Brief aus Hogwarts zu bekommen, damit ihre Mutter und ihr Vater stolz auf sie sein können und sie keine Schande für ihre Familie sein muss.  
Dieser Wunsch resultiert weniger aus dem Drängen ihres Vaters (»Jedes Mitglied unserer Familie ist in Hogwarts gewesen!«) noch aus der Besorgnis ihrer Mutter (»Wie sollst Du Dich in die Gesellschaft integrieren und einen guten Ehepartner für Dich gewinnen?«), sondern mehr aus der simplen Tatsache, dass sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt die magische Begabung eines Muggles (oder besser: die eines Squibs) gezeigt hat.

**second wish: friendship**

Als Lavender elf Jahre alt ist, wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine Freundin zu haben, die sich fühlt wie sie und mit der sie Gedanken, Geheimnisse, Gemeinsamkeiten und Lächerlichkeiten teilen kann. Das ist an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, doch dass ihr Wunsch bereits am ersten Tag mit ihrer Zimmergenossin Parvati Patil in Erfüllung geht, damit hat Lavender nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
Am zweiten Tag sitzen sie bereits kichernd und fröhlich am Frühstückstisch, als würden sie sich schon länger kennen, als Hogwarts überhaupt existiert. Und Lavender ist glücklich dabei, weil Parvati besser ist, als alles, was sie sich hätte vorstellen können.

**third wish: relaxation**

Als Lavender fünfzehn Jahre alt ist, wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als zwischen den Prüfungen und nach den Unterrichtsstunden ein bisschen mit ihrer besten Freundin Parvati am See im Gras zu liegen und sich von ihr die Fingernägel lackieren zu lassen. In frischem Grasgrün, in diesigem Taubengrau, in frechem Sonnenblumengelb oder in authoritätswidrigem, glitzerndem Rosa, das sie sich wild und verwegen fühlen lässt.  
Und sie wünscht sich, dass sie sich miteinander über Jungs unterhalten, die sie süß finden oder eben auch nicht, und über Mädchen, die Zicken sind oder beste-Freundinnen-Material.  
Doch leider sind sie die meiste Zeit mit Lernen beschäftigt.

**fourth wish: love**

Als Lavender sechzehn ist, wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als die große Liebe zu finden und glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihres Lebens mit dieser zusammen zu sein.  
Das Überraschende daran ist, dass sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit für einen Jungen entscheidet, den sie auf sich aufmerksam machen will - im Normalfall ist sie sehr wählerisch. Und noch viel überraschender ist, dass sie so erfolgreich bei ihrem Unternehmen ist, dass sie kurze Zeit später in einer Beziehung mit Ronald Weasley steckt.  
Nicht ganz so überraschend fällt ihre Trennung aus, über die Lavender viel, laut und tränenreich bei Parvati klagt.

**fifth wish: survival**

Als Lavender achtzehn ist, wünscht sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen verdammten Krieg zu überleben. Weiterführend, wenn sie sich für einen Augenblick zusammenreißen kann, wünscht sie sich, dass Parvati überleben und sie gemeinsam nach dem Sieg ihre Wunden lecken werden. Dass sie sich gemeinsam regenerieren und das siebte Jahr wiederholen können, um später ihre Träume zu leben. Zu zweit und glücklich.

Doch manchmal ist es gar nicht möglich, dass Wünsche sich erfüllen, weil etwas dazwischen kommt, das das Wahrwerden verhindert. Für Lavender sind das in diesem Fall die scharfen Zähne Greybacks.  
Sie stirbt einfach und damit auch jeder ihrer Wünsche.


End file.
